


Pelvis on fire

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Mostly Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Dutch Van Der Linde & Hosea Matthews & Female Oc





	Pelvis on fire

I like the way you look, the way that you talk  
I like the way that you move when you walk  
My mind is set on you  
My pelvis is on fire  
And I can't shake it off  
My b-b-b-b-b-b-brain is out of t-t-t-timing

Volbeat - Pelvis on fire   
-  
For a month now, I've been the happiest girl in the world! I still am. I mean I was happy as Dutch picked me up three years ago too, but now I'm even happier! Why? Because Dutch and Hosea love me too! I felt in love with both three months ago, and one month ago both came into my tent, and told me about their feelings about me. I was so happy, but at the same time I couldn't believe it. I'm glad that they love me too. I mean we three are a happy couple science one month now.

It feels so good to be loved by two man at the same time. I mean I somehow feel a lot saver then with only one man loving me. Dutch and Hosea are a couple for three months now. We three are a couple for one month now. As I said. Right now I lay in the middle of our cot in Dutch's tent with closed eyes. The cot and tent is luckily big enough for us three, and our things. Suddenly someone crawls carefully over me, and lay down on my left side. The person hide his face in the crook of my neck.

The soft and clean shaved face, tell me that it only can be Hosea. I mean Dutch has a mustache. And it can't be something else. At least the person wants a broken nose. He cuddle his body tidly against mine. Aww Hosea can be so cute. But Dutch too. I always guessed that Dutch is the dominant in this relationship, but he isn't. I always think about what the sex between Hosea and Dutch was. Before me. I mean was only Dutch the top, or did they switched? I never dared to ask.

Hosea, Dutch and I never had Sex until now. But I want Sex with them so bad. But I guess I'm to shy to ask or start something on my own. Maybe they somehow and someday start something. I hope. And suddenly I feel another person carefully lay down on my right side, and also hide his face in the crook of my neck. And there it is. The light scratch of Dutch's mustache. I imagined it to be worse while kissing, or on other parts of my body like my neck, but it isn't. Luckily. I hear Dutch sigh deep against my neck. I almost got goosebumps from it. Luckily I didn't.

As Dutch press his body softly but fully against mine, I can feel that he's half hard against my thigh. I wonder what he thinks about? Maybe about Hosea, maybe about me. Maybe about us both? I don't know. And suddenly he start to press his pelvis a bit harder against my right thigh. He let out another deep sigh, but this time a bit louder. I can feel Hosea's member softly twitching against my left thigh. Oh fuck. I can feel a tingling between my legs, and how I get slowly wet. And suddenly Dutch kiss my neck, and start to hump slowly against my thigh. Shit. I almost let out a moan. Luckily he stopped the kissing, but not the quiet moaning.

Then again, Hosea's member start to twitch slightly against my left thigh. He's half hard by now, and Dutch is fully hard. Then I can feel how Hosea lift his head slowly, to see what Dutch is doing. Then the older man let out a deep lustful Growl. And that's it, I'm so wet now! Then he let his face sink in the crook of my neck again.

,,Ohh Alex." I hear Dutch moan.

,,Hosea." He moans some time after.

He still humps against my leg like a horny dog. Then Hosea sit up. I open my eyes slowly too. Hosea looks down to me, with for Lust dark eyes, and blown pupils. Then he bent down to me, and kiss me hungry and lustful. I have to moan. I feel how Dutch stops his movements, and lift his head. Then Hosea and Dutch make out. It looks so hot! I carefully sit up, to give them more space. Both have a hard-on by now. I can see how Hosea opens Dutch's vest.

Then they start to kiss again. Meanwhile Dutch opens Hosea's blue vest. Both are tied in a passionate tounge fight. But they manage to get rid of their vests, and throw them to the ground, without separating from each other. Shit I'm so wet! I start to palm Hosea's dick trough his black jeans. He let out a deep moan. After a few moments, they separate for air. Then Dutch starts to kiss me with the same passion, and Hosea start to palm on Dutch's dick. 

Dutch let out a deep grunt right in my mouth. Damn their noises alone is enough to turn me on so much. Then Dutch and I separate for air. 'Sea start to open my black blouse. Button by button verry slowly.....


End file.
